


Call on Me (And I'll Call on You)

by wherehopelies



Series: If You Want, We'll Share This Life (When Nobody Understands You, Well, I Do) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, a cappella parties are cool, beca's drunk, bologna barb's less than triumphant return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: "Being small has really not done her many favors in the past, but right now, it’s doing wonders for her."For Bemily Week Day 2 (height difference)





	Call on Me (And I'll Call on You)

One thing Beca’s learned from college is that parties are lame.

Well, okay, her only frame of reference is  _ acapella  _ parties, so. That should explain it.

This is her fourth year at Barden, and honestly? They’re getting a little old. It’s always the same people, the same music, the same drinking games.

And the  _ challenges _ . Oh god. The challenges.

Riff-offs, dance battles, breath-holding competitions, bubble-blowing challenges, twister, trivial pursuit…

Yeah, if you can think it, they’ve probably done it at an acappella party. And this party’s challenge? 

Limbo.

Thank god this is her last year of acapella parties.

“AND THE PRIZE FOR OUR LIMBO WINNER WILL BE…!” There’s a drumroll and Beca takes another gulp of her Jesse-made Jungle Juice. It’s disgusting, which means she’s about to be drunk.

Thank god.

“...A signed copy of early-2000s pop-sensation JoJo’s self-titled debut album!”

Beside her, there’s a loud gasp. Beca turns to see Emily staring wide-eyed toward the album in question, held aloft in New Justin’s hand.

(Beca never learned his name… she just calls him New Justin in her head.)

She raises an eyebrow. “What? You like JoJo or something?”

Emily looks at her, her eyes growing even wider. It’s starting to freak Beca out. She takes another disgusting gulp.

“Beca,” Emily says, her voice more serious than Beca’s ever heard it. “JoJo is an  _ icon _ . Her single Get Out (Leave) reached number one on the charts when she was just  _ thirteen _ . She leaked her own album when her label screwed her over. She’s been beaten down and risen from the ashes time and time again!”

“Um.”

“She’s a  _ legend _ , Beca. Underappreciated and so talented!”

Beca laughs, holding her hands up defensively. “Okay, okay. I get it!”

“I need it,” Emily insists, a fire in her eyes that scares Beca a little and also makes her stomach flip.

How strange.

“Well,” Beca says, gesturing toward the line now forming by the limbo bar. “You just gotta win at limbo.”

Emily groans. “Do I look like I can win at limbo to you?”

“Uh…” Beca shrugs. “Maybe? Why not?”

“I’m five foot eight, Beca,” Emily deadpans. “The last time I won limbo I was barely old enough to crawl under the bar.”

“Oh.” 

Beca blinks, looking up at Emily. She has a point. She’s very tall. Like, her legs are  _ so _ long? Not that she’s, you know, checking them out or whatever.

She’s just saying. And like, she’s had a lot of Jungle Juice.

“Right. You, like, really want it, huh?”

“It’s  _ signed _ ,” Emily whines. 

Beca sighs, downs the last of her drink, then crushes her plastic Solo cup. She hands it to Emily. “Mmkay. Be back, then.”

“Where are you going?” Emily calls after her, and Beca turns around as she joins the end of the limbo line. 

She shoots Emily finger guns. “To limbo!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Cynthia Rose and Stacie gaping at her, but she ignores them. This is a party and she can do the challenge if she wants to.

She’s drunk alright? She had a lot of Jesse’s Jungle Juice.

The first round is super easy. Pretty much every person who competes makes it under the bar. For her part, Beca doesn’t even need to bend down for the first two rounds, she just walks right under at her normal height, which makes Amy laugh at her.

She barely bends over for the next three rounds, easily making it under the bar. A few people fail because they’re losers, obviously. Beca has totally got this.

“Didn’t think I’d see you in the limbo line,” a voice says behind her, and she turns to see Benji giving her a big smile. The people behind her must’ve been disqualified.

“I had Jungle Juice,” she says as an explanation. Then she eyes Benji suspiciously. “You’re not like… magicking your way to victory are you? I’m watching you.” She points at him.

“Nope,” he grins. “I’m not a cheater. Just a lover of acapella parties.

Beca grunts in response. She can’t relate.

The next round is a little challenging. Beca holds her breath as she goes under the bar, but she makes it through with room to spare and heads to the back of line, which is growing shorter every round. There’s only about five people left now, one of which is Benji and another being Bologna Barb, who’s pulling a Chloe and on her  _ nth _ round of senior year.

As Beca turns around to watch Benji go under, there’s a collective gasp from the crowd as the bar falls. Benji makes a  _ shucks _ gesture and turns to look at Beca. “Go get ‘em, Beca!”

Beca laughs. 

The two people she doesn’t recognize (probably from the High Notes) are disqualified the same round.

Then… it’s just Beca and Bologna Barb.

“YOU GOT THIS BECA!” She hears from the crowd, and then all the Bellas start a “BEC-A BEC-A BEC-A” chant.

It would make her horrified, but Bologna Barb is smirking at her and like, her nipples really do look like bologna…

Beca tries not to laugh.

Bologna Barb goes under the bar, her body inching slowly and nose  _ just _ passing under it without touching. When she emerges on the other side, victorious, Beca scowls. She is so not getting beaten by Bologna Barb.

She takes a deep breath and leans back, shuffling forward, her Chucks scraping against the concrete. She sees the bar above her and quickly eases herself a few more steps until she’s past it. 

Ha.

Take that Bologna Barb.

There’s another loud cheer from the crowd and New Justin claps his hands.

“It’s a nail-biter ladies and gents and all in-between! BUT ONLY ONE CAN WIN!”

And he sets the bar another notch lower, like, barely above the ground. Beca’s not super flexible overall and she gulps. How the  _ fuck _ is she gonna get under that?

Bologna Barb is first, and she slowly inches her way under the bar, first her feet, then her legs, her stomach, her bologna boobs, her chin and then -

Her nose nudges the bar and it falls to the ground with a clatter.

“Dammit,” Beca hears her hiss and then she’s glaring at Beca again, as if it’s Beca’s fault she was never a Bella and has bologna tits and just knocked over the limbo bar.

Whatever dude.

Beca doesn’t care. She’s just here because…

Uh. Well because she’s drunk and Emily likes JoJo?

Or something.

New Justin sets the bar back up and Beca can’t stop staring at it. She’s totally gonna hit it just like Bologna Barb did. She’s small but she can’t go  _ that _ low, can she?

She glances behind her nervously at the Bellas, sees Stacie and CR filming her with their iPhones, sees Ashley and Jessica doing a dance, sees Chloe smirking at Bologna Barb. 

Emily’s just staring at in her awe, a bright smile on her face. She gives Beca a thumbs up. Beca does a thumbs up back.

“Sorry in advance,” she says, and Emily just shrugs.

“You were awesome,” Emily grins at her. “Good luck.”

Then Beca nods and takes a deep breath, turning back to the bar.

She moves slowly, centimeter by centimeter, sliding her feet along the ground and her body under the bar. She manages to get her stomach under before she realizes she might actually have this? A burst of drunken confidence surges through her and, as she shimmies herself under the bar, the pole passing through her field of vision, she thinks that being small has really not done her many favors in the past, but right now, it’s doing wonders for her.

She swings her body under and stands up, looking behind her. 

The bar is still there.

“WE HAVE A WINNER!” New Justin yells, and Beca’s arm is yanked in the air. She pulls it back.

“Dude, personal space.”

“Here’s your prize,” New Justin says, shoving the CD case into her hands.

Then the music is being turned up and everyone is going back to dancing and drinking and singing. Beca saunters over to Emily, feeling pretty pleased with herself.

“Here ya go,” Beca says, passing the CD over.

Emily holds it in her hands like a precious jewel. “It really is signed,” she whispers to herself. Then she beams at Beca with the force of spotlight. “Thank you thank you thank you!” She flings her arms around Beca’s shoulders and Beca awkwardly pats her on the back.

“Uh, you’re welcome.”

“I have to go put this in my bag before it’s ruined,” Emily insists, her eyes still wide in awe. “I’ll be back, don’t leave, I want to get you a drink.”

“Um. Okay,” Beca says. Then Emily gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and zooms away, her body disappearing in the hedge gap on the edge of the Treble House.

Beca feels heat rush into her cheeks, but it’s from the rush of winning, and not Emily’s kiss, right?

Or it’s the booze. 

Yeah, definitely the booze.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu emilyjunk.tumblr.com


End file.
